User blog:Oshbosh/Season 2 Finale: King K. Rool vs Bowser vs King Dedede Three Way Battle Royale
Over the past season, many warriors have fought. Many had died and many were victourius. But now comes the Season Finale. So without further a do... Bowser: King of the Koopas who tries to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. King K. Rool: King of the kremlings who tries to steal DK's Banana Horde. King Dedede: King of Dreamland who is the rival of Kirby. WHO...IS...DEADLIST?! To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Today on DF, for the Season 2 finale, it's a battle of the Nintendo Kings as they bring in not just weapons but soilders to decide which king is dealiest Biographies Bowser King Bowser Koopa (Japanese 大魔王クッパ Daimaō Kuppa "Great Demon King Koopa", in English also Lord Bowser, King Koopa commonly in other media) is the main antagonist of the Mario series, the supreme leader of the Koopa Troop, King of the Koopas, and the arch-nemesis of Mario. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has on other occasions attempted to conquer the entire Mushroom World, as well as the entire universe. While his lack of apparent common-sense is widely evident, Bowser has also been shown on many occasions to be highly intelligent. Many of his plans often make use of high-tech equipment and complicated machinery, designed and built by himself. He has also shown himself to be quite adept at use of various magics, both innate and talisman-based. He often develops strategies in his conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom as well as defense against Mario. Since Bowser is the King of Koopas, he possesses the powers of many of the Koopa species, such as a Fire Bro's fire breath, a Spiny's shefll spikes, and a Hammer Bro's flurry of hammers. Bowser's signature ability is breathing fire. He can choose to either breathe a long breath of flame or shoot many fireballs. Bowser is quite advanced in his fire-breathing; he can shoot blue flames that follow Mario, and can even breathe fire underwater. Another one of Bowser's most-often used abilities is his power and durability. He can also create shockwaves by doing a simple ground pound several times. Bowser's durable nature is evident seeing that he has fallen into lava, been blown up, etc., many times, but has managed to survive every single time. (info from Super Mario Wiki) King K. Rool King K. Rool, is the main antagonist of the Donkey Kong series. He is the malevolent ruler of the Kremling race and the head of the Kremling Krew. King K. Rool has repeatedly tried to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard for reasons that are not fully understood. To reach his goal, he has even gone as far as kidnapping members of the Kong Family on various occasions just to get his way. He is voiced by Toshihide Tsuchiya. (From the Donkey Kong Wiki) King Dedede King Dedede (also spelled King DeDeDe or King DDD) is a major recurring antagonist (and anti-hero) to Kirby in Nintendo and HAL Labs' long-running Kirby video game series, appearing in every game except the game Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, making him the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. He is the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint planet Pop Star. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Pop Star, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. (From the Kirby wiki) Bowser Weapons and Minions Bowser.jpg|Bowser's Claws, teeth and horns 640px-Bowsersfirebreath.png|Fire Breath 3DS_SuperMario_12_scrn12_E3.png|Fireball BlueShell.jpg|Blue Shell Commander: Kamek Kamek is an old, yet powerful, Magikoopa and apparent advisor to Bowser (or at least high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop). He first appeared in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He is also Baby Bowser's caretaker, and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Kamek's name comes from the name for the Magikoopa species in Japanese: Kamekku (カメック), which is derived from kame, the Japanese word for "turtle"1. He is the main villain of the Yoshi series. Various unnamed Magikoopas appearing in the Mario series are considered to be Kamek, often due to the parallels between their relationship with Bowser or their position in the Koopa Troop. In the case of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, this assumption stems from the character having "Kamek" in his name, and not from the so-called Psycho Kamek's portrayal, which bears little resemblance to Kamek himself. (From the Mario wiki) Commander 2: Bowser Junior Bowser Jr. is Bowser's child and is the Koopa King's heir to the throne. Bowser Jr. first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine and has helped Bowser kidnap Princess Peach and battle Mario & Luigi in many subsequent games. Bowser Jr. wants nothing more than to do his father's evil will, and Bowser's rarely seen emotional side is often brought out by his interactions with his son (From the Mario wiki) Commander 3: Boom Boom Boom Boom (sometimes stylized as Boom-Boom or BOOM-BOOM) is one of Bowser's henchmen, and the most well-known member of the Boom Boom species. He is an antagonist in the Mario series and among Mario and Luigi's most persistent foes. Boom Boom first debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3, where he battles Mario or Luigi in fortresses, before the Mario Bros. fight a Koopaling in an airship. Boom Boom then later made his appearance in Super Mario 3D Land as one of the game's main antagonists who often appears in airships, along with his partner Pom Pom. A Prima Guide stated that Boom Boom was a "forgotten Koopaling". (From the Mario wiki) Artillary: Bullet Bill Blaster A Bill Blaster is a black cannon that fires Bullet Bills. They are usually used as defense emplacements in fortresses and castles. While some Bill Blasters are pure black, others have a design (usually a skull-icon) emblazoned on their side. Bill Blasters are immobile and usually indestructible, as they are commonly part of the environment. Although they cannot move around, some Bill Blasters in more recent games have been shown to be able to rotate, like a turret. However, recent games in the series have made Bill Blasters enemies that are capable of being defeated. Due to their nature, they are usually paired with Bullet Bills as their main attack. There will be 5 of these on Bowser's Castle (From the Mario wiki) King K. Rool 250px-KingKRoolDKJC.jpg|Teeth (Can't find Shockwave picture anywhere) 200px-Kaptain_k_rool_1.jpg|Blunderbuss 1257308-s831_04.jpg|Crown (Can be thrown like a boomerang Baron K. Roolstein.jpg|Remote Commander: Klump General Klump was the lead pilot of King K. Rool's Kroc-army during The Great Ape War. He was known notoriously throughout the Primate Alliance for having de-tailed the half monkey, half ape Funky Kong (From the Dokney Kong wiki) Commander 2: Krusha Krusha is one of the main characters and antagonists on the Donkey Kong Country animated series. On the show Krusha was apparently King K. Rool's bodyguard and a high-ranking member of the Kremling Krew. Despite these high positions and responsibilities, Krusha is fairly dimwitted, having a hard time grasping simple concepts and becoming easily distracted. (From the Dokey Kong Wiki) Commander 3: Kudgel Kudgel, (called グラッバ Glubba in Japan), is a large, muscular, club-wielding Kremling and a boss in the game Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. (From the Dokey Kong wiki) Artillary Army Dillo is the first and sixth boss in Donkey Kong 64. He is fought by Donkey Kong in both Jungle Japes and Crystal Caves, the first and sixth levels of the game. He can shoot fireballs and missiles, is protected by a large iron shell and can deal heavy damage by rolling. (From the Dokey Kong wiki) King Dedede King dedede.jpg|Dedede holding his mallet. NoImage.jpg|No image for flamethrower NoImage.jpg|No image for missiles either/ Dedede.jpeg|Electric Hammer Commander: Bandana Dee Bandana Waddle Dee is the nickname for the unnamed Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana first seen in Kirby Super Star. In the original game, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. The Waddle Dee in Kirby's Return to Dream Land who also wears a blue bandana is simply called Waddle Dee. (From the Kirby wiki) Commander 2: Meta Knight ' Meta Knight (メタナイト, Meta Naito) is a character in the Kirby series of games. He is a mysterious masked swordsman who wields a sword known as Galaxia (or "Master" as it is called in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror). He appears to be of the same species as Kirby, though this is not known for certain. Meta Knight is the leader of a group of knights known as the Meta-Knights (note the hyphen) which includes Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight . He first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, though his name was not known until Kirby's Avalanche for the SNES. His mysterious nature has lead him playing more of a "friend or foe" role and less of an actual playable character throughout the Kirby series.' (From the Nintendo wiki) Commander 3: Waddle Doo In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Waddle Doo is one of King Dedede's minions, this certain Waddle Doo seems to be in charge of the innumerable Waddle Dees that are under King Dedede's command, and can summon all of them to rush to his aid, no matter where he is or the Waddle Dees are. He can speak, despite having no mouth and is also multilingual, being able to translate the Waddle Dees' language. This skill was mostly used in the Tourist Trap, when King Dedede wanted to turn Dream land into a tourist attraction (Doo was able to translate for the tourists). Unlike in the games this Waddle Doo can't fire beams from his eye, but makes up for it by wielding a sword, although this has not been proven as he never has a real reason to do so. He is not hostile towards Kirby and treats him pleasantly when not around King Dedede. This specific Waddle Doo makes a suprise appearance in Kirby Mass Attack, namely in Kirby Quest. Distinguished by his sword, he appears alongside Escargoon, Dedede, and numerous Waddle Dees as one of King Dedede's attacks. In the Japanese version of the anime, Captain Waddle Doo had a high voice, whereas in the English dub, he was given a lower voice. (From the Kirby wiki) Artillary King Dedede's Tank was King Dedede's original transportation device in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It appeared until the episode The Kirby Derby - Part I where it was replaced by the Limousine he purchased from Nightmare Enterprises in that episode (although it made a cameo appearance in a picture of Dedede and Escargoon in the episode, Escar-Gone). The origins of the tank are unknown, but it's very likely that he also purchased it from NME. The Tank is driven by Escargoon whilst the King handles the cannon. The cannon itself does work as it was the reason that Kirby remained in Cappy Town at the conclusion of Kirby Comes to Cappy Town, and has been used in later episodes, usually to herd Kirby towards his latest Demon Beast, or to just be a nuisance in general. King Dedede's Tank as it appears in the English Dub The tank resembles a jeep with a large cannon situated on the passenger side. It also has a toolbox on the back. In the Japanese Anime it was painted in military camoflage colors and in the English Dub it was recoloured with an orange color scheme with the King's Emblem painted on the front and the toolbox was replaced with what resembles a trash can. (From the Kirby wiki) Situation King Dedede decides he wants to conquer Bowser's castle and sets off with his army to take it. Bowser hars about the planned invasion and readies his defences. Also, King K. Rool hears about the invasion and wants Bowser's castle to. So he also sets out with his army to fight Dedede for who gets to get Bowser's castle. Voting Compare like this: King Dedede vs King K. Rool vs Bowser weapons King Dedede's 3 Commanders vs King K. Rool's 3 commanders vs Bowser's 3 commanders Minions vs Minions vs Minions Artillary vs Artillar vs Artillary. Votes must be edges or 2 paragraphs or more with lots of detail to count. Get voting! Category:Blog posts